


Handling It

by ladygray99



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Community: bdsm_fandom, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just won’t calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Logan or Scott brings down their sub after a hard day. Prompted by gigglinggigi

Logan watched Scott bounce around the room for a good ten minutes hoping he'd calm down on his own but that didn't seem to be happening. Instead Scott was winding himself up, analysing every moment of their last battle that hadn’t gone quite as smoothly as he’d planned.

Logan knew he had to get Scott calm.

He went to their box and retrieved Scott's collar. Scott tried to argue that he wasn't in the mood. Logan explained that it wasn't about sex it was about control and until Scott could bring himself under control Logan would handle it for him.


End file.
